Picture  perfect
by Luchia-chan
Summary: Even though everyone thought their relationship was harmonious, Izumi still felt distant to his big brother. He seemed to shrink at the piercing gaze of his big brother. Dedicated to Aoi Kitsukawa


Please have mercy, english is my fourth language and I didn't (still don't) have a Beta reader. This fanfic is actually for Aoi Kitsukawa, because she likes the HSP after all.  
And Aoi Kitsukawa, I also have a pic for you, the HSP during his high school years:)  
Here it is: .com/albums/ff175/Luchia_  
Sorry for the bad scan, the scanner of my brother is 6 years old. I have to scan it again on a different scanner! The FF and the fanart are both christmas presents. As this is my first published _english _fanfiction.

Title: Picture-perfect  
Author: Me, Luchiachan  
Review: Yes please!

Just where were his documents? Kazumi rummaged desperately in his drawer. The documents, which revealed so much about the Principal Kuonji. No one could have broken in his office. That was plainly impossible.

"Hey, Kazu-nii!" The adressed looked up at his little brother. His eyes were instantaneous softer.

"What are you searching for?", asked Izumi Yukihira.

"I can't find the documents about Principal Kuonji. That's just not possible!", he said and took a brief warily look at his brother. Izumi flinched surprised.

"Eh? Kazu-nii, you can't be serious...? You think I-" But he seemed to shrink at the piercing gaze of his big brother. It wouldn't be truly the first time, that Izumi lost things from Kazumi. Even though everyone thought their relationship was harmonious, Izumi still felt distant to his big brother.

"Izumi, it's very important, so if you know where they are-"

"Ah!", Izumi yelled suddenly.

"Did it come into your mind where you left them?", Kazumi asked with a slightly hopeful voice.

"No.", he said cheerful and got a punch on his head for it.

"Let me finish speaking, Kazu-nii. I think Igarashi-san could have them.", said Izumi with a whiny voice. Izumi saluted in front of his big brother and ran in direction of the door.

"Jeez," said Kazumi gently to himself. „Always the same with him!" He opened the door and locked it, before he followed his little brother.

"What did you say, you incompetent teacher? I don't have anything," Kazumi heard how Kaoru Igarashi said that. He already saw from a distance, that Izumi was getting really mad.

"Incompetent teacher?", screamed Izumi angrily. Kaoru grinned smugly. She raised her eyes surprised, as she feeled Kazumi's presence.

"Hey, High School Principal! How comes, that you of all things don't know, where you left your things?", she said with amused voice. She really doesn't mince her words.

"Not possible. I assume, someone took them from my table. I never misplace my things. Especially you should know that.", he said as serious as always. No one could catch sight of these documents, so Kaoru shouldn't make jokes about it and have a slack attitude about it.

"Are you sure, that your stupid brother doesn't have them?", she said and pointed at said person with her thumb.

Kazumi shook his head puzzled.

"Mission, let's search after the documents starts! Who could we ask? Jinno-sensei, Hii-sama maybe?", asked Kaoru. The number of inaugurated people was small. He and Izumi would ask Jinno-sensei, whie Kaoru went to Hii-sama. As neutral as she was, she liked to play games. But even that turned out to be hopeless.

"Principal Yukihira... Where have you seen them the last time?", asked Kaoru and played the detective.

"Now that you mention it... I remember, the last time I had them with me, was when I saw how Hii-sama...", he said with a blank expression.

_When Kazumi was on his way to his office, he saw how Hii-sama held a piece of grass in her hand and reached it out to the kid in the cell. Whether she only wanted to tease him or she pitied the kid, that he didn't know. When she noticed she was being observed, she immediately turned around startled and cast the piece of grass away. While she stealed off, she looked back at Kazumi with a gloomy expression._

Could it be it was only because I exposed her secret...?", he asked. Kaori grinned like a Cheshire cat. Hii-sama could be very amusing. They went to the flower palace and asked the very offended Middle school principal.

"What's that supposed to mean? This monkey right there is much more suspicious than me!", she yelled and pointed at Izumi.

"Who are you calling a monkey?", Izumi screamed. She only looked away disgusted and Kaoru deployed Kazumi again.

"Did something cross your mind? She's obviously innocent!" she said with an easy-going voice. Suddenly Kazumi saw how his little brother was strangely silent, so he decided to finish it, thanked Kaoru Igarashi and went to the High School with Izumi.

"Kazu-nii..." After a unsuccessful search, Izumi examined awkwardly the floor. Kazumi looked up and waited for him to speak again.

"I-I think... I know where they are. I'm sorry, forgot to tell you, that I have them in my bag." He laughed embarrassed and wanted to duck down, as his big brother came forward. But he only snatched his bag and took the documents with relief. As long as no one other had them, it was all right, even though the action before was embarrassing and unnecessary. It couldn't have been any other way, when he's together with Izumi.

"I'm just glad to have them again. Maybe you are stupid and clumsy, but you know how to handle people. I can see that on your students. I'm clad to have you here by my side." These honest words made Izumi's eyes light up and he laughed abashed.

_"Thank you very much, Kazu-nii."_

Kazumi woke up on his desk. His head was bedded on his elbows, on the desk laid a glass of wine. So it was all just a dream... A childish dream of him. It would've been too good.

The rain drummed incessantly against the window pane. The clock on his desk ticked faintly in the rhythm, the room was shrouded in darkness.

He wished so much, that these happy, worriless days could visit him again. The lost time, which he could have spent with Izumi, Yuka and Mikan. How he missed Izumi's sunny disposition, his cheerful smile. He seemed to forget all his worries with him, even though Izumi himself was responsible of some worries. Kazumi was so happy, to have a descendant, even though Izumi had a relationship with a student, Mikan was the prove of their love.

When the colors of his memories fade and when they grow cloudy, that is when he'll try to forget his revenge on the ESP and he realized terrified, that perhaps the colors were already fading, maybe they are already cloudy and grey and one day he won't remember anything anymore. Izumi's eyes, his hair, his pale pink lips. His memories were slowly fading.

He felt so fragile.

It's not like he's choosing to be like this, he wants to be able to laugh with Izumi again, to go to Central Town, to hear his childish comments. But he's here, in his dark office, all alone. And it his his own damn fault.

He grabbed the glass of wine from the desk and threw it across the room and saw with satisfaction, how it was falling into little pieces and all shards went to the ground. The glass broke, just like how he was breaking down. He sunk into his knees and hid his face in his hands.

"Just now I had the most beautiful and painful dream I've ever had. We were all smiling...  
We were happy...  
We were together..."  
He didn't manage to suppress it, he couldn't be strong anymore. And he cried. Big teardrops making their way down his cheeks and he whined quietly.

"Izumi", he whispered gently.

_[It's hurting, it's exhausting, but_  
_I have to be brave,_  
_for me, for the students._  
_Don't lose the hope._  
_Cry out loud, if you feel exhausted,_  
_then dry up your tears_  
_and stand up again!_  
_Be strong, go forward, move ahead]_


End file.
